Formalidades
by Kimiyu
Summary: Gaara y Lee han peleado debido a una pequeña tontería. Pero esto ha causado que sus inseguridades salgan a la superficie de sus corazones. Tendrán que resolverlo para volver a la normalidad, porque no permitirán que sus temores acaben tan fácilmente con su relación. GaaraxLee Yaoi. Finalizado.
1. Mini pelea

La reunión del Consejo con el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara había finalizado a las 4:30pm, una hora y media antes de lo previsto. Ésta era la primera vez que el joven Kage se sentía contento con su pasado y sus grandiosos poderes: logró convencer (obligar) al Consejo a aceptar oficialmente a Rock Lee como su pareja.

El encuentro había sido largo y tenso, pero gracias a la voluntad inquebrantable del pelirrojo, y a sus sólidos argumentos, diciendo que Lee sería honesto, y fiel a Sunagakure hasta el fin de sus días, el documento que avalaba el casamiento estaba firmado.

Así, a las 4:00pm, el joven Sabaku no Gaara, ciudadano y líder de Suna, de 18 años, se casaba con Rock Lee, nacido en Konoha, de 19 años, ante la presencia del Consejo de Ancianos. Posiblemente, la ceremonia más fría, breve, e incómoda de la historia de la aldea. No hubo besos durante el acto, para preservar el cerrado y obstinado corazón de los ancianos del Consejo.

A la mañana siguiente, los aldeanos se encontraron con una nota oficial informando sobre la nueva pareja oficial del líder de la aldea, Rock Lee, de Konoha. En otras palabras, un extranjero, peor, un varón.

No hubo felicitaciones de parte del pueblo, pero algunos altos miembros de Suna no tuvieron otra opción que felicitar al Kazekage.

-"Le deseamos una feliz convivencia, Kazekage-sama."- decía el general de la armada de Suna.

-"Que tenga usted una vida longeva y llena de satisfacciones, Kazekage-sama."- decía un jounin de la aldea. Gaara asentía, Lee sonreía.

Una semana después, la gente se tranquilizó un poco, y la vida de la aldea retornó a su curso normal.

-"Gaara-san, ¿qué quiere cenar esta noche?"- preguntó Lee a su pareja mientras ésta daba por finalizada sus tareas burocráticas del día.

-"Mmmn, vayamos al puesto de takoyaki(1) de Kimura-san."- sugirió Gaara.

-"¡Como usted diga!"- Respondió Lee con alegría. Se dirigieron en silencio al puesto de takoyaki, caminando uno al lado del otro, Lee mirando con devoción a Gaara, éste mirando el piso con los brazos cruzados.

Llevaban una semana casados, pero sin variar la rutina diaria. Dormían en la cama matrimonial de Gaara, abrazados. Gaara se levantaba primero, preparaba el desayuno para sus hermanos y Lee, y luego desayunaban los cuatro juntos. Lee acompañaba a Gaara hasta su trabajo y luego iba hasta la academia a enseñar taijutsu a los niños.

Llevaban viviendo así cinco meses antes de casarse.

-"Buenas noches, Kazekege-sama, Lee-san, ¿qué desean?"- les preguntó amablemente el dueño del puesto.

-"Buenas noches, Kimura-san, deseo el menú simple."- dijo Gaara.

-"Buenas noches, Kimura-san, yo deseo el especial de la noche."- dijo Lee con entusiasmo.

-"¡Enseguida!"- les guiñó Kimura y desapareció tras la parrilla.

Los chicos esperaron unos segundos antes de iniciar la conversación. Esta vez Gaara tuvo la iniciativa.

-"Lee, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?".- preguntó con lentitud, mirando los grandes y bellos ojos de su esposo.

-"Maravilloso, Gaara-san, el poder de la juventud de los niños me conmueve. Siempre quieren saber más, sus ganas de competir los convertirá en shinobis poderosos y con fuerza de voluntad. Usted simplemente se sentirá orgulloso de ellos cuando se gradúen de la academia."- respondió con entusiasmo el chico.

-"Ya veo, pero, tú eres el que debería sentirse orgulloso, ellos serán el fruto de tu esfuerzo, dedicación y buena voluntad."- La voz de Gaara transportaba a Lee hasta lugares que sólo él conocía, y a veces tardaba varios segundos en volver a la realidad.

-"Lee, ¿qué ocurre?"- preguntó Gaara al notar el semblante distante de Lee.

-"Oh, nada Gaara-san, no se preocupe"- contestó avergonzado Lee. Gaara dejó de beber el té y miró con el ceño fruncido a Lee.

-"Lee, deja de llamarme Gaara-san"- demandó.

-"P-pero, usted merece ser respetado, Gaara-san!"- se desesperó Lee, el pedido de su esposo lo tomó por sorpresa.

-"Lee, desde que entramos en confianza, el sufijo "san" pasó a ser innecesario"- la voz de Gaara evidenciaba el enojo que sentía. Realmente, el trato educado de Lee no permitía al pelirrojo sentirse enteramente cómodo, era como si Lee aún tuviera alguna barrera que los separara. Como si hubiera jerarquía entre ellos. Superior, inferior. Arriba, abajo. Gaara opinaba que eran iguales, que se amaban de la misma manera, a pesar de ser diferentes.

-"Nnghh… etto"- Lee se sentía descolocado, no sabia cómo responder. Para él, Gaara era una estrella en el cielo, que él observaba desde la tierra. Y merecía ser tratado como la más bella de las joyas.

-"¿Qué? Concéntrate, respóndeme. Este asunto de las formalidades me hace sentir inseguro, Lee."- Dijo Gaara pausadamente, con mucho esfuerzo. No le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si no lo hacía, terminaría sufriendo innecesariamente, y eso lastimaría a Lee, que era muy perspicaz.

-"¿Por qué? Usted es el Kazekage, y yo soy un shinobi a vuestro servicio. Lo amo con todo mi ser, y aún más, pero eso no implica descortesía."- Exclamó Lee, gesticulando apasionadamente, como siempre.

Antes de que Gaara pueda replicar, llegó Kimura con los pedidos.

-"Aquí están vuestros pedidos. Buen provecho."-Dijo antes de marcharse. El ambiente tenso era fácil de percibir.

Comieron en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Lee podía sentir el resentimiento en Gaara, pero no podía comprenderlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Bien, aquí va otro fic mío. Advierto que hice lo posible por evitar que mis personajes sean tan cursis, pero espero que les guste. Sé que a pocas les gusta el yaoi, así que a las fans que estén leyendo esto, espero que pasen un buen tiempito con esto :D

Subo el final en pocos días. Cuídense!


	2. Cursilerías

Éste es el cap final. No sé si alguien lee esto, pero el gusto que me produce escribirlo ya es suficiente. Y mi afán por mantener vivo el yaoi también. Espero que este cap sea bueno

Esa noche durmieron dándose la espalda. Gaara ignoró todo intento de plática que Lee iniciaba. Al día siguiente, cuando Lee bajó a desayunar, Gaara ya se había ido.

-"Temari-san, ¿Gaara-san tenía algo especial programado para hoy?"- Preguntó Lee con ansiedad.

-"No, Lee. Sólo dijo que deseaba adelantar algunos papeleos para salir más temprano hoy."- Contestó la joven, sin darle importancia al asunto. –"Seguro tiene algo planeado para esta noche."- Añadió pícara.

-"N-no lo creo."- Dijo Lee, con la garganta casi cerrada. Lo último que creía era que Gaara deseara estar con él, luego de la pequeña discusión del día anterior.

Ese día Lee declaró "Día del origami" durante la clase de taijutsu, así, mientras los niños hacían figuras de papel, él se dedicó a darle vueltas al asunto de su formalidad con Gaara.

"_¡Es que no lo entiendo! Lo amo tanto, la sola idea de tratarlo como a un igual me hace sentir mal. No merezco estar a su nivel."_- Pensaba el joven.

Mientras tanto, Gaara se dedicaba a trabajar sin pensar demasiado en Lee. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, por suerte, ellos almorzaban separados los viernes.

"_Tal vez exageré un poco, no debí ignorarlo así. Pero, ¿y si en realidad aún no me ve como su pareja? ¿Qué soy para él? ¿Será, que confunde admiración con amor? No, él me ama, no puedo dudar eso. Me ama, ¿pero de qué manera?" _No lograba hacer a un lado este tipo de pensamientos. No terminó su almuerzo, continuando con su trabajo incluso durante sus minutos libres. Así, a las cuatro y media de la tarde ya estaba preparándose para salir del trabajo.

-"Gaara-sama, ¿ya se va?"- preguntó Matsuri, la secretaria personal del Kazekage.

-"Sí, por hoy ya he terminado. Nos vemos mañana."-sin esperar respuesta, el joven se marchó.

-"Sí, Kazekage-sama."- respondió igual Matsuri.

"_Bien, aprovecharé este tiempo extra para pensar, Lee sale de la academia a las cinco y media. Lo esperaré y resolveremos esto hoy mismo, no soporto estar a su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra. No quiero hacerlo sufrir por culpa de mi inseguridad."_

Gaara salió del edificio, y se dirigió hacia las murallas que rodeaban a la aldea. Ese lugar solitario, era su favorito cuando necesitaba estar solo. En ese momento, necesitaba organizar sus sentimientos, sólo así, se entendería a sí mismo, y tal vez, podría entender a Lee.

"_Lee, me haces sentir cosas tan extrañas."_

Cerró los ojos, y alzando las manos, su cuerpo se deshizo en miles de granos de arena formando un remolino, llegando así a la cima de la muralla. Ya en la cima, la arena se dispersó, dejando a Gaara parado sobre la muralla. Luego de observar el horizonte y sentir la brisa acariciar su piel, se sentó y suspiró cansinamente.

Recordó los momentos en los que Lee lo abrazaba espontáneamente, o tomaba una de sus manos para besársela.

-"¿Por qué haces eso?"- preguntaba siempre Gaara.

-"Porque a veces necesito sentirte con mis propias manos para convencerme de que estás aquí"- respondía Lee. Ese chico tenía una respuesta diferente para cada ocasión.

-"Eres tan sentimental."- le decía Gaara, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.-"¿Dónde aprendiste a decir esas cosas?".

-"Jajaja a veces intento entender lo que mi cuerpo siente, durante las noches le doy nombre a todas esas emociones y sentimientos. Así ecomprendo mejor estos bellos sentimientos".

-"Aaahh."- respondía siempre el pelirrojo, sin entenderlo del todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él necesitaba hacer lo mismo. Relajarse, buscar los sentimientos que lo molestaban, entenderlos, y luego sanarlos. La formalidad de Lee era un rasgo propio del chico, él era educado con todos. Aunque Gaara era su esposo, seguía siendo el Kazekage, y para Lee era sencillamente imposible separar ambas realidades. Iba a llamarlo "Gaara-san" hasta en la cama. El chico volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación, al recordar sus noches de sexo. Sí, hasta en esos momentos sublimes seguía tratándolo de _usted_.

"_No puedo pedirle que deje de hacerlo, tendré que superar mis inseguridades solo. Él me ama, que me trate así no significa que me vea sólo como el Kazekage, sino como su pareja de por vida también, él es Rock Lee, después de todo, y puede respetarme como a un líder y amarme al mismo tiempo."_

Sonrió aliviado. El ejercicio fue más rápido de lo que pensaba. No volvería a dudar del cariño de Lee. Bueno, al menos lo intentaría. Ahora, venía lo más importante: la reconciliación. Se puso de pie y bajó de la muralla de un salto; antes de estrellarse por el piso la arena lo sostuvo y el chico posó los pies en el piso con elegancia.

En esos momentos, Lee salía de la oficina de Gaara, frustrado. Sólo Matsuri se encontraba en la torre, cerrando las ventanas.

-"Matsuri-san, ¿me podría decir a qué hora salió Gaara-san?"- preguntó Lee con ansiedad, Gaara nunca incumplía su horario.

-"Salió a las cuatro y media."- respondió desganada. Matsuri detestaba a Lee, desde que llegó a sus vidas, su sueño de casarse con Gaara se hizo pedazos irremediablemente. Ver a su maestro salir de la sala del consejo con el anillo de bodas puesto, siendo besado por Lee, fue lo único que necesitó ver para odiar a Lee para siempre.

-"Ohh, salió bastante temprano."- suspiró Lee, ajeno al odio que emanaba de la joven.

-"Sí, lo vi muy distraído hoy. ¿Ocurrió algo malo anoche?"- preguntó ella, con falsa inocencia. Ella obviamente sabía que algo malo ocurrió, conocía muy bien a Gaara.

-"Err, jeje…"- Lee fue incapaz de articular algo coherente, mentir se le daba fatal, y menos cuando se trataba de algo tan importante como su amado pelirrojo.

Matsuri sonrió internamente. _Lo sabía, habrán peleado. Nada raro, él es poca cosa para Gaara-sama._

-"Lee-san, puedes contarme lo que quieras, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Me quedé preocupada por Gaara-sama"- dijo ella.

Lee se puso visiblemente triste. Por lo visto, su trato formal hacia Gaara hirió bastante al joven líder, lo suficiente como para distraerlo de su trabajo.

-"Gaara-san se molestó conmigo"- confesó Lee.-"Me dijo que no le gusta cómo lo trato, que, soy muy formal y eso lo hace sentir inseguro".

-"Oh, ¡qué mal!"- exclamó Matsuri, sorprendida, aunque en realidad algo decepcionada, esperaba algo más grave. Pero aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacer sufrir a Lee.

-"Lee-san, yo creo que Gaara-sama exagera. Usted está obligado a ser respetuoso con él, es lo menos que puede hacer por él, ya que Gaara-sama es mucho más importante que usted y todos nosotros"- dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Lee, en señal de apoyo. Lee asintió apesadumbrado, él opinaba lo mismo.

-"Además, él habrá dicho eso por pena, habrá tenido compasión por usted, ya sabe, para que usted no se sienta tan mal por ser un shinobi de menor categoría".

Lee sintió ganas de llorar, no había pensado de esa manera. ¿Gaara teniéndole pena? Qué patético se sentía. Por un momento pensó que la molestia de Gaara se debía a que éste quería que Lee lo tratara como a un igual por amor, no por pena. Lee también sintió enojo, no le gustaba que le tuvieran pena, él era un shinobi orgulloso de su juventud y de su taijutsu, no quería la pena de nadie, ni siquiera la de Gaara.

Sacó la mano de Matsuri de su hombro con delicadeza.

-"Matsuri-san, debo irme, resolveré este asunto con Gaara-san inmediatamente"- dijo con indisimulable amargura.-"Adiós"- se retiró con prisa. Matsuri quedó sorprendida con la reacción de Lee, esperaba que se pusiera a llorar.

_Qué chico raro_.

El joven salió del edificio, temblando de indignación y desasosiego. La idea de Gaara tratándolo con consideración lo llenaba de vergüenza. ¿Tan débil era?

-"Tal vez, deba dejarlo ir, no merece a alguien como yo"- se detuvo a pensar en los bellos momentos que pasaron juntos, en los primeros días de su relación, cuando Lee enseñaba a Gaara a explorar su cuerpo, a entender el funcionamiento del amor. También recordó cuando Gaara le enseñó a ser paciente, a relajar la mente y disfrutar del silencio.

Lee sonrió tristemente.

-"No puedo vivir sin él, sonará egoísta pero, no lo dejaré ir. ¡Entrenaré desde las tres de la madrugada y me volveré tres veces más fuerte!"-dijo emocionado.

-"Deberías dejar de hablar solo, la gente pensará que me casé con un loco"- sugirió una voz conocida para Lee. Se volteó asustado, encontrándose con su esposo.

Gaara lo miraba divertido, oyó todo el monólogo de Lee.

-"G-Gaara-sama! ¿Usted estaba escuchando? ¡Oh! Disculpe por el mal momento"- Lee hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa. Gaara frunció ligeramente el ceño, ahí iba otra vez Lee con su educación, pero lo dejó pasar.

-"Lee, relájate, vámonos a casa"- Dijo Gaara con tono conciliador. A Lee le dolió oír ese tono, para él, eso confirmaba lo dicho por Matsuri.

-"No"- respondió el pelinegro, seco.-"Me quedaré a entrenar hasta las 11"- Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin despedirse.

Gaara quedó en shock, nunca vio a Lee tan molesto. Sintió que su corazón se encogió un poco debido a la preocupación.

-"Lee espera un momento"- pidió cuidadosamente, no quería provocarlo. Pero Lee no se detuvo.

-"Debo entrenar"- dijo Lee sin detenerse. Evitaba nombrar a Gaara para no molestarlo, además, sólo le recordaba su inferioridad.

-"Lee, detente, tenemos que hablar. Quiero decirte algo"- Gaara comenzó a caminar deprisa para alcanzar a Lee. Llegó hasta su esposo y se paró frente a él para detenerlo. Lee se detuvo, mirando con ojos brillosos a su pelirrojo.

-"Lee, lamento haberte tratado así, fui un tonto"- soltó de golpe Gaara, practicó durante el camino de regreso, así lo decía sin trabarse. Odiaba disculparse.

Esta vez, le tocó a Lee quedar en shock. Gaara estaba esforzándose para solucionar las cosas.

-"No tiene usted por qué sentir lástima por mí. Me volveré más fuerte y así seré digno de su amor, sólo espéreme unos meses más"- respondió el joven decidido.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- preguntó sorprendido Gaara- "Estás confundido, vámonos a casa y hablemos mejor en nuestra habitación, está refrescando aquí"

Lee no pudo evitar mal interpretar la sugerencia del Kazekage, agitó su cabeza para espantar sus pensamientos indecentes.

Gaara lo observaba confundido. Lee actuaba extraño y decía cosas extrañas. ¿Qué tenían que ver las habilidades ninja en su vida marital?

-"Gaara-san, lo siento, pero no voy a aceptar que me trate con compasión, no la necesito"- se atrevió a decir Lee, mirando desafiante al pelirrojo. Éste, en cambio, comenzó a sentir miedo. Miedo a perder a Lee. Y se sintió más perdido que nunca en la discusión. ¿Tratar a Lee con compasión?

-"Explícate, Rock Lee, lo que menos siento por ti es compasión. No quiero discutir contigo, dime de una vez qué te ocurre. No entiendo por qué dices eso de "ser digno de mi amor", y mucho menos si tiene algo que ver con tus habilidades ninja"- exigió Gaara, impaciente.

-"Mat- err, me di cuenta de que me pedió que deje de llamarle Gaara-san debido a la pena. Me pedió que deje de hacerlo para no sentirme mal porque soy inferior a usted, ¿no es así? Sé que soy más débil que usted, pero no es necesario que sea suave conmigo"- evitó nombrar a Matsuri, así Gaara no se molestaría con ella. Ella sólo le dijo la verdad, no tenía la culpa de nada. Comenzó a llorar, frustrado, avergonzado de hacerlo frente al rojo.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho por Lee. ¿Inferior? ¿Débil? ¿Suave? Lee lo entendió todo mal. Lo peor era que sufrió por nada, todo lo que dijo era mentira.

Lee, al ver la sonrisa de su pareja, lloró más, pensando que con esa sonrisa confirmaba que tenía razón, que era indigno de él. Siguió avanzando, evitó a un sorprendido Gaara y corrió hacia la zona de entrenamiento. Gaara lo alcanzó con esfuerzo, no era tan rápido como Lee. Lo tomó por la muñeca y lo detuvo, impidiéndole avanzar.

-"Déjame, Gaara, ya me has humillado bastante"- dijo, tomando la muñeca de Gaara y apartándola de él. Gaara se veía furioso. Lee también lo estaba.

-"Lee, ahh, cállate y escúchame, es mi turno de hablar, uff, y deja de correr, me cuesta seguirte el ritmo"- dijo con esfuerzo el pelirrojo, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Lee desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por el estado de Gaara.

-"Lee, te pedí que me dejaras de llamar "Gaara-san" porque creí que no me amabas"- explicó cuando recuperó el aliento. –"Pensé que me llamabas así porque aún me veías como tu superior, no como tu pareja"- agregó, mirando a Lee, éste lo miró sorprendido.

-"Gaara-san, pero yo le amo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? ¿Me lo dice en serio?"- Lee creyó escuchar mal.

-"Te lo digo en serio, Lee. Puedes llamarme como quieras, entendí que ser respetuoso forma parte de ti, y lo respeto. No volveré a pedirte eso. Te amo tal y como eres."- dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa pequeña.

Lee sonrió, aún con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-"Entonces, ¿usted no me trata con pena?"- preguntó, aún inseguro.

Gaara, una vez más, no pudo evitar sonreír burlón ante la estúpida pregunta de Lee.

Lee mal interpretó la sonrisa del rojo, y volvió a enojarse.

-"Por lo visto sí siente pena por mí"- dijo amargado, comenzando a alejarse, desilusionado. Gaara golpeó su propia frente con su mano, frustrado ante la actitud infantil de su esposo.

-"Lee, por favor ya basta"- se paró frente al shinobi, se puso de puntillas y lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos, para que Lee no desviara el rostro. Lee se sorprendió ante el contacto, mirando los preciosos ojos de Gaara. Estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero recordó la discusión y lo alejó, tomándolo con fuerza por las muñecas.

-"Auhh, ¿ves que eres fuerte? Yo no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ejercer la misma presión que tú, mi especialidad es el ninjutsu. Eres fuerte, pero en aspectos diferentes al mío. No me burlaba de tus habilidades, Lee, sino de tu estupidez. Eres estúpido al pensar que te veo débil, y también por dudar de mí cuando ya te dije que te amaba"- dijo Gaara dolido por la desconfianza de Lee.

Lee reaccionó ante las palabras de Gaara y lo soltó, apenado por el arrebato de violencia. Gaara no demostró el dolor que sentía en las muñecas para no preocupar a Lee, pero sí o sí le saldrían moretones azules al día siguiente.

-"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. No volveré a dudar"- se disculpó Lee bajando la mirada. Luego la levantó, miró a los ojos a Gaara y sonrió- "Puedo llamarte Gaara-kun?

Gaara sonrió otra vez. Lee era el único que lo movía a hacerlo tantas veces en menos de una hora.

-"Por lo visto, moriré sin que me llames "Gaara" a secas, ¿no es así?- dijo divertido.

-"Hace un momento te llamé así, ¿no lo recuerdas?"- preguntó Lee con esfuerzo, le costaba tratar a Gaara de "tú" en lugar de "usted". Ya se acostumbraría. Por amor, debía hacerlo.

-"Tienes razón, ahora lo recuerdo. Está bien, llámame como quieras. Rock Lee siempre será Rock Lee, por eso me gustas tanto"- confesó con un ligero sonrojo. Lee le hacía decir cosas vergonzosas algunas veces.

-"Jajajajaja, no me hagas sonrojar Gaara-kun"- pidió Lee, sonrojado.

-"Es tu culpa, aguántate. Ya vámonos, tengo hambre y frío"- exigió el rojo, en su tono habitual. Lee sonrió, aliviado de volver a la normalidad.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, fue Gaara el que interrumpió el silencio.

-"Lee, fue tan estúpido el motivo de nuestra primera pelea. Tendremos que cuidarnos más de ahora en adelante"- dijo avergonzado.

-"Jajaja estas cosas pasan, ya maduraremos con el tiempo, el amor lo puede todo"- respondió Lee, relajado. Estaba seguro de que todo iría bien.

Gaara se sonrojó ante el comentario, Lee decía esas cosas con tanta seguridad.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, Temari vio el sonrojo en ambos.

-"Llegan una hora tarde. ¿Y esas caras rojas? ¿Ves, Lee? Te dije que él te preparaba una sorpresa"-dijo Temari, pensando cosas indebidas sobre el motivo del sonrojo en los chicos.

-"¡T-Temari-san! No es lo que usted piensa, se lo juro"- intentó explicar Lee con desesperación. Gaara no entendía de qué hablaban y, realmente no le importaba.

-"No te creo, bueno, no importa, están casados después de todo. Vengan, ya está todo servido"- dijo, cambiando de tema.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Lee aún estaba avergonzado por el comentario de Temari. Cuando cenaron todo, se prepararon para lavar los platos.

-"Yo lo haré, Temari-chan"- dijo Lee.

-"¿Temari-chan? ¿A qué se debe el cambio?"- preguntó contenta Temari. La formalidad del chico la molestaba en el fondo.

-"Somos una familia ahora, los quiero a todos, no puedo seguir tratándolos como a extraños"- dijo el joven sonriendo- ¿Puedo llamarte Kankuro a secas, Kankuro?"- preguntó Lee a Kankuro.

-"Ya lo estás haciendo, tonto. ¿Para qué lo preguntas entonces?"- respondió sonriente el marionetista.

Todos rieron ante la conversación, Gaara sólo sonrió. _Al fin todo está en orden, bienvenido, Lee. _

Bien, ahí terminó. Cuídense!


End file.
